The Same Stuff as Stars
by synonyms for scream
Summary: Twilight AU. / About two things Tieria was absolutely positive. First, Lockon was an idiot. Second, he was completely insane. He wasn’t so sure about the vampire thing. And the whole “love” idea was a lifetime away. / LockonTieria


**The Same Stuff as Stars **by unspeakingly

**Summary:** [Twilight AU] About two things Tieria was absolutely positive. First, Lockon was an idiot. Second, he was completely insane. He wasn't so sure about the vampire thing. And the whole "love" idea was a lifetime away. Or, at least, that's what he told himself. [LockonTieria]

**Disclaimer: **I own neither _Twilight_ (although I don't see why I would want to), which is rightfully Stephenie Meyer's, nor _Mobile Suit Gundam 00_, which is copyright to Sunrise.

**Dedication: **Written for Tori, you horrible enabler, you.

**Notes:** Yes, this is exactly what the summary suggests it is. This is a rewrite of Stephenie Meyer's popular romance novel _Twilight_, with _Mobile Suit Gundam 00_ characters in the original characters' places. And yes, just as the summary would suggest, Tieria is Bella, and Lockon is Edward, which puts the story in for a whole different direction. And double the humour, hopefully. It's also a WIP, so don't expect fast updates.

Unlike _Twilight_, the first chapter is the only one that will be in first person (and if I do a rewrite of _Midnight Sun_'s first chapter, that will be too). This is because I hate first person with a burning passion of hatred. Everything else will be in third person, to give better perspective of the story and characters.

It actually took me a very, very long time to decide whether or not to use _Gundam 00_ canon last names, or _Twilight_ (almost as long as it took to decide whether to write in first or third person. On one hand, I could have the Dylandys and the Stratos family, instead of the Cullens and Hales. On the other, Tieria Swan made me lol very much.

If anyone would like a cast list, just request and I'll IM it to you, but keep in mind that it'll be incomplete – as this _is_ a WIP – and that it will spoil potential surprises, as well as the fun of trying to guess who will be who. Don't mind me if I throw in or take out minor characters.

Just a little warning, too – characters may be slightly OOC sometimes; possibly because I can't write them very well, but especially because there will be circumstances that require it in order to further a certain scene, idea, arc or the overall plot. Character roles, relationships and personalities will also be largely different to the original _Twilight_ ones, if you hadn't thought about it yet.

A-and I'm finally done with my ridiculously long beginning note. O-others won't be as long as this, I promise. Anyway, enjoy your short preface, and chapter one should be up very, very shortly!

By the way. I read the entire book of _Twilight_ just so I could write this. It required a healthy dose of brain bleach, but I did it~

* * *

_"There is absolutely no inevitability as long as there is a willingness to contemplate what is happening."_

- Marshall McLuhan

* * *

**Preface**

**Inevitability  
**

* * *

Of course I'd given thought to just how I would die. It had never seemed a relevant or important topic, though, at any time. Without first-hand experience on exactly how it felt to be faced with the end of my life, I had simply brushed it off at inevitability and left it at that. It seemed stupid to worry about something that would have to come to me at some point in my life.

However, backed into a corner and staring into the eyes of my killer-to-be wasn't high on my list of last experiences, to be honest. I had expected my life to reward me with a death equivalent to how I'd lived it; simple, boring and plain. Old age, a car crash – something you wouldn't normally give a second thought. I wasn't abnormal. Or, in any case, I wasn't abnormal _before_.

He smirked, and I twitched. I felt myself growing irrationally angry at the situation; I knew whose fault this was. Stupid, sexy vampire. Stupid, sexy _Lockon_, I meant. But try as I might, I couldn't blame him as much as I wished I could. It really was my fault that I was here, after all.

But _damn_ it. Maybe if everyone had done as I'd said, I wouldn't be in this situation. Maybe if they _trusted_ my tactical abilities – I was obviously a hell of a lot better at planning than them, if this is the situation _theirs_ got me in to.

Vampires. I wanted to scoff, but my throat had gone dry and it was difficult to breathe, as if someone had funnelled sand into my lungs. It all still seemed so illogical; perhaps after this was over, I would wake back up in my bed after a very, _very_ strange dream. I ignored the part of myself that protested to that idea, that yearned for this to be proved real despite the no doubt gruesome end I was in for in this room. It wasn't a very smart part, I had to admit.

It wasn't real, I told myself. It was all fake, everything, all along. I'd wake up in Phoenix tomorrow, very confused and very tired after such a deep sleep. I'd go to school, just like normal, and meet people I knew, just like normal, and my life would continue like that for the next year, just like _normal_.

The smiling boy before me flicked his wrist suddenly in an action my eyes weren't quite fast enough to catch, but one that made me flinch anyway, and I realised, standing there with my eyes squeezed shut, that yes, I was being ridiculous, slightly childish, even, and that there must be a better way to deal with this situation.

I couldn't think of one.

I was going to die, inevitably.

Nobody else would, though, and that made me feel slightly better; not very much, I was never very self-sacrificial. I thought so, anyway. I supposed I'd proved myself wrong again today.

Vaguely, trying to distract myself from the approaching death looking me in the eye, I wondered what would have happened if I had never moved to Forks. I wouldn't have died right now, most likely; unless by some bizarre twist of fate, the same scenario occurred for me there, unavoidable as always. I wouldn't be in so much inner turmoil, that was for sure. I probably wouldn't have ever cried, not even once. I wouldn't have lost my sense of logic, nor my grip on what I thought was reality. That would have been pleasant.

I wouldn't have been happy.

That was certainly a change of perspective, wasn't it. I wasn't sure, but I thought that maybe I might have become a different person over the time I'd spent in Forks. Besides, you're highly unlikely to build up any character in a place like Phoenix; and regardless of whether you're fortunate enough to have ordinary or abnormal experiences, a place like Forks changes you. Certainly, it at least makes you appreciate the sun a little more.

Perhaps – just perhaps, and I could already feel a certain someone's ego already inflating at the thought, despite the lack of his presence – I was glad that I had come to Forks after all. Even if I wasn't exactly the appropriate subject for such illogical experiences.

The impending doom – inevitable, really, it was much easier to consider it in that way – shifted closer. I stopped breathing and braced myself.


End file.
